Face to Face
«'Face to Face'» es la decimotercera canción, hecha por Daft Punk, del álbum Discovery. Tiene la voz de y fue co-producida por Todd Edwards. Tiene una duración de 4:00. Historia «Face to Face» fue co-producida, co-escrita y cantada por el productor estadounidense de música house Todd Edwards. Daft Punk consideró a Edwards como una de las mayores influencias en su trabajo, y estuvieron encantados de tener la oportunidad de colaborar con él. El dúo al principio quería trabajar con él en el álbum Homework, pero tuvieron dificultades al tratar de convencer a Edwards pues ambos no se conocían del todo bien en esa instancia.Gill, Chris (1 de mayo de 2001). «ROBOPOP – An Interview with Daft Punk». Remix. Archivo del original del 3 de mayo de 2008. Consultado el 28 de enero de 2011. Luego, cuando los tres grabaron «Face to Face», el dúo le indicó a «cantar un tanto áspero, como Foreigner».Dombal, Ryan (15 de mayo de 2013). «Daft Punk: Cover Story Outtakes». Pitchfork Media. Consultado el 15 de mayo de 2013. Thomas Bangalter remarcó: «Todd Edwards canta a veces pero no tanto. Yo pienso que todos estuvimos muy excitados y sorprendidos porque pudo cantar esta canción». La grabación tuvo lugar en Nueva York y en Nueva Jersey, así como en París.Marti, Piers (3 de diciembre de 2013). «Daft Punk: The Birth of the Robots». Vice. Consultado el 13 de enero de 2014. El dúo expresó gratitud en cuanto a trabajar con Edwards, y lo declararon luego de que lo hicieron: «Nosotros somos libres de explorar otras áreas. Será interesante ver qué será lo que hagamos luego. Ahora podemos trabajar con otra gente». Daft Punk se reuniría luego con Edwards para la canción «Fragments of Time» de su álbum de 2013, Random Access Memories. Edwards también notó que, a pesar de su éxito en el mundo del garage house, es usualmente recibido con sorpresa y elogiado por ser el cantante en «Face to Face».Warren, Emma (mayo de 2013). «Todd Edwards – Red Bull Music Academy». Red Bull Music Academy. Consultado el 18 de mayo de 2013. Composición La canción está compuesta en un compás común de 4/4, con un tempo de 118 PPM en clave de sol sostenido menor. La canción incluye la marca de Todd Edwards, consistente en cut-up, en cuanto al estilo de producción de editar muestras y crear espacios entre cada segmento para crear un efecto rítmico y «futurístico».Lachman, Ed (8 de abril de 2013). «[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yf2bu0P_4Vo Daft Punk | Random Access Memories | The Collaborators, Episode 2: Todd Edwards]». The Creators Project. YouTube. Consultado el 8 de abril de 2013. En el contexto del álbum, Bangalter notó que la pista anterior, «Short Circuit», representa el acto de cerrarse, «y después recuperas la conciencia, con lo que estás más cara a cara con la realidad». Se dice que «Face to Face» contiene muestras de «Evil Woman» de Electric Light Orchestra«Who Sampled "Face to Face" by Daft Punk. Consultado el 26 de mayo de 2014 y el ritmo y los acordes de flauta de «Falling in Love», pero ambos muestreos no están confirmados por Daft Punk. Vídeo musical El videoclip de esta canción, de la misma manera que el resto de las canciones del álbum Discovery, es una escena de la película Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem. No presenta diálogos e incluye pocos sonidos de efectos especiales. El video se trata luego de que Octave fuera electrocutado y revelado su identidad alienigena. Ahi es donde descubren sobre la verdad de la banda y como han llegado gracias al libro Verdis Quo (donde hallaron todo lo que hacia Darkwood con algunos cantantes extraterrestres) para ello los científicos ponen a los demás en su estado normal, mientras la NASA reconstruye la nave de Shep y se ve que también la policía había confiscado los discos de Darkwood en los restos de la mansión. También montan anuncios de la despedida de Crecendolls y sobretodo la banda agradece al manager. Tras finalizar el vídeo, los cuatro regresan al espacio con la nave reparada, de ahi abre paso a Too Long Referencias en la cultura general Muestreado en *«Been Thru This» de Ivana Santilli *«Give Me a Beat» de Girl Talk *«Believe» de The Chemical Brothers Referencias Enlaces externos en:Face to Face Categoría:F Categoría:Sencillos Categoría:Discovery